


Get Us Where We Need To Go

by DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians-Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternative Universe-High School, Dorks in Love, Implied Anal Sex, Jasons kind of a asshole but kinda not, Leo being hella bitter, Lust, M/M, Nico being hella unhelpful, Parties, Player! Jason, Skater Boy! Percy, cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside/pseuds/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s he doing here?” He heard Leo demand, he looked up from his phone, interrupting him in the middle of a very good Thorki fic to see none other than Jason Grace enter the house</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Us Where We Need To Go

**Author's Note:**

> idk this started as one thing but turned into another

“I hate parties.” Nico muttered into his poor tasting rum and coke.

 

“This is your first one.” Leo said, rolling his eyes at his best friend and taking a sip of his own horrible drink.

 

“And I hate it already.” Nico deadpanned, taking a sip, his nose wrinkled up. He put it down on the table next to him and grabbed his water bottle filled with tons of ice, strawberry margarita mix with a splash of tequila. “How many parties have you been to anyways?” Nico asked in distaste, giving his friend a disapproving look.

 

“Three. Counting this one.” Leo beamed in reply.

 

“Wow,” Nico drawled, sarcastically. “You sure as hell know what you’re doing, don’t you?”

 

“More than you do.” Leo replied brightly, warm brown eyes scanning the room.

 

“Funny,” Nico said dully. “You drink to get over that night yet drinking was what got you into the mess in the first place.”

 

Leo pointedly ignored him and took another long drink until the red solo cup was empty but some mostly melted ice. Nico grabbed him by the wrist and looked into the cup.

 

“What was that anyways?” he asked, taking a sip of his mix.

 

“Long Island Ice Tea. Apollo made it for me.”

 

Nico stared at his best friend in border line horror. “Your drinking something _Apollo_ gave you, are you insane?”

 

“What?” Leo laughed, grinning widely at Nico’s unamused pallor expression. “Apollo doesn’t do roofies. He’s more of a ‘sexually harass heavily until the panties go down’ sort of guy.”

 

“Whatever you wanna believe.” Nico snorted, rolling his eyes and sitting down on the couch in the corner.

 

“What’s _he_ doing here?” He heard Leo demand, he looked up from his phone, interrupting him in the middle of a very good Thorki fic to see none other than Jason Grace enter the house, his blond hair looking like sunned on corn silk or perhaps previously shined solid gold. His azure eyes were bright with amusement that darkened the blue a few shades; his light pink scar looked shiny and new under the lights that shown green, blue and purple making him look like some beautiful alien for a moment until he stepped out of the glare.

 

“He’s Jason Grace,” Nico said in a bored tone. “He goes to every party.”

 

“Callie told me he wasn’t gonna be here.” Leo said bitterly. “That’s the only reason I came.”

 

Not a month ago, at Leo’s first party, which was also one of their friend Calypso’s, otherwise known as Callie, Leo had had a little too much to drink and had been caught under Jason’s pretty blue eyes and blinding white smile and had lost his virginity to the boy upstairs in Callie’s bedroom. He had been gone by the time Leo had woken up and hadn’t spoken a word to him since. You could say the Latino was a little bitter about it, considering he had had a crush on Jason since middle school.

 

“Just ignore him,” Nico suggested.

 

“I could- _fuck my life he’s coming over here.”_

He as. He walked right up to Nico and gave him his thousand watt smile.

 

“Hey Valdez.” Jason greeted, giving the brunet a wide grin.

 

Leo scowled at him and pointedly looked away, arms crossing over his chest.

 

“They sure do have a loud wind problem in this house, don’t they Nico?” Leo asked Nico who was scrolling through his phone again.

 

“Hey Jason,” Nico greeted, not looking up.

 

“Hey Nico.” One strong, long finger ran down the length off his face. He huffed and slapped it away, stepping back so he was up against the wall. Jason’s let out  a deep, husky chuckle that made Leo’s inside deflate a little.

 

“Come on,” Jason prompted, a hand came forward to tuck one of his curls behind his ear. “Don’t be like that, babe.”

 

“’Don’t be like that, babe.’” Leo repeated in a high, nasally voice.

 

“If I apologize will you talk to me?” Jason asked, forcing his big stupid gorgeous face in Leo’s line of sight, Leo scowled and moved his head away again, only to have Jason follow.

 

“No.” he said with a scuff.

 

“How come?” Jason said, still smiling. “So I left you after we fucked, I do that to everyone.”

 

“You’re such a gentlemen.” Leo said sarcastically, peeping at the blond threw his bangs slightly.

 

“But,” Jason began. “I hardly ever go for a round two.” He grabbed for Leo’s wrist and tugged on it, making the Latino look at him with angry eyes that were already softening into mush.

 

“I’m not letting you use me again,” Leo said in a hurt voice.

 

“Who says I will?” Jason said. “Maybe I’ll be there when you wake up this time and buy you breakfast in the morning.”

 

“You never do that.” Leo said, but he sounded unsure.

 

Jason raised a thin blond brow at him. “How do you know? Maybe I think your interesting.”

 

“Yeah right.”

 

Jason winked, a tanned hand coming up to cup Leo’s cheek. “Or maybe I know you’ve had a huge appreciation for my cock since we were in middle school.”

 

“I didn’t have a _appreciation for your cock,_ I had a _crush_ on you asshole, which was pretty stupid of me considering how much of a bastard you are.” Leo said, having turned to completely face Jason, hands on his hips even as Jason ran his thumb over Leo’s bottom lip.

 

“How ‘bout I definitely buy you breakfast?” Jason switched tactics.

 

Leo considered him for a moment, staring into his mischievous azure eyes.

 

“And about the cock thing, you _definitely_ have an appreciation for it now.”

 

How could he not blush at that?

 

Nico hopped up from his seat, slipping his phone into his pocket. “I’m outta here, Percy’s picking me up. Make sure to use condoms fuckbirds.”

 

Leo turned back to see Jason smirking down at him, some of his blond hair hanging in his eyes, his hands stuffed into his impossibly tight pants, showing off his large bulge.

 

_Fuck._

_……_

“Didn’t take you as the partying type, di Angelo!”

 

Nico grinned as he rushed down the front lawn of Calypsos house, before he noticed what his boyfriend was standing on.

 

“You came to pick me up on your _skateboard?”_ Nico demanded.

 

His boyfriend shrugged. He was the complete opposite of Jason, but still sexy as hell to Nico. Even with his beaten up navy blue converse, baggy cargo shorts, and old gray sweatshirt that’s hood was pulled over his messy black hair that fell into sea green eyes. 

 

“Hey,” Percy chided. “Don’t be mean to Bessie.”

 

“I still can’t believe you named that thing.” Nico muttered, standing on tip toe so Percy could lean down and kiss him softly.

 

“That thing is the love of my life!”

 

Nico gave him a displeased glare that made him swallow, his adams apple bounced nervously.

 

“Um….most prized possession?”

 

Nico narrowed his eyes.

 

“Second only two the sweater you made me for Christmas.”

 

“That’s better.” Nico hopped up too stand behind Percy on _Bessie._ He remembered how on their first date Percy had picked him up the same way and hadn’t believed that Percy could actually get the damn thing to move with Nico also standing on it, let alone direct it and make it bring them where he wanted them to go.

 

“Where’s Leo?” Percy asked as he kicked off.

 

“Probably getting anally penetrated as we speak.” Nico laughed into the darkness of the street.

 

“Anal penetration? You don’t say.” Percy said shooting him a grin over his shoulder.

 

He rolled his eyes. “ _Fine._ But you're doing all the work, mister, I’m tired. And make sure I’m not sore in the morning. I swear to god if you ever try to get away with not using lube again…”

 

“Sir, yes, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> we need more Skater Boy Percy


End file.
